A Quick Goodbye
by SlushyRain
Summary: Mitch has a few things to tell Jerome so he flies down and surprises him. But not everything is okay. Two-shot. Merome BajanCanadianxASFJerome
1. Good news or bad news

**Mitch POV**

I'm flying down to New Jersey to surprise Jerome today. I'm really excited, but I'm really nervous too.. I've got something a few very important things to tell him. I don't know how he's going to take it and it worries me. I don't want to fret over it, though. I just want to see my best friend.

**TIME SKIP**

_Knock, knock!_

I rapped twice on his wooden door, shifting from foot to foot. The wind is blowing hard and it's really cold. I can feel the fever creeping up my shoulders and neck.

"Yes?" I hear his voice as he unlocks the door. I smile softly because I know he has no clue I'm here. We really just talked last night and I told him I was going to sleep when I was really about to leave for here.

He opens the door and as his eyes land on me, his mouth drops open.

"Mitch?"

"Hey, biggums." I smile, reaching out for a hug.

He pulls me in and hugs me tightly and I bury my head in his neck, breathing in his scent. I can feel my heart beat painfully and my breathing becomes ragged.

"Hey, Jerome. I have a few things to tell you. Could we go sit down?" I ask, a little woozy from the hug.

He nods and I follow him to the living room. I pat my pocket lightly to make sure I have what I need. I can barely feel it, but I know it's there. He sits down on the couch and I sit beside him- a little closer than I normally would. I know he notices it, but he doesn't say anything.

"Would you like the good news? Or bad news first?" I ask a little breathless, my heart still pounding in my chest. It was a little painful but that was okay. It'd be over in just a few minutes, I reasoned with myself.

"Good news first, of course! Silly bacca." He jokes, smiling.

I take a deep breath and I angle myself toward him, reaching for his hand. I grab it and I hold it tightly.

"I'm in love with you, Jerome. I have been for the longest of time." I whisper and lean in closer. I kiss him fully on the lips before pulling back. I cough loudly into my hand, my lungs constricting painfully.

He looks a little stunned and his cheeks are flush with color. A smile splits his face and he grips my hand even tighter.

"Okay! I love you too, Mitch. I wondered when you'd tell me," He laughed, a small twinkle in his eyes. "Take your hand away from your mouth and tell me the bad news."

I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I cough again into my hand. I meet his eyes, staring straight at him and not breaking contact as I pull my hand away from my mouth slowly.

I watch as his eyes register the blood trickling out of the corner of my mouth and covering my hand. His eyes dart back up my face and I can tell he's upset. He's finally seeing what I really look like. Sunken eyes, skinny and frail. Dark bags under my eyes and sunken cheeks.

"Goodbye." I whisper, my eyes already slipping closed. I fumble for my pocket and manage to pull out the letter I wrote him weeks before when I first diagnosed with this life-eating disease. I can hear his calling my name, panic written clear in his voice. Goodbye, my sweet Jerome. My bacca with a heart of diamond.

* * *

Hey guys! Slushy here. Mitch's letter to Jerome is the next chapter.


	2. Mitch's Letter

_Dear Jerome,_

_If you're reading this, I'm right beside you. Probably cold and lifeless, right? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wish I could have told you sooner but I didn't know how. You mean the world to me and I'm glad I saw you and told you how I felt._

_I've known I was going to die for two weeks. I've had this written out for a week. I kept it a secret from everyone. Not even my family knows- I wrote them a letter too. One for you, my family, and everyone else. I even made a video to be released a few days after I scheduled my surprise visit to you._

_I went to the doctors since I hadn't been feeling very well for a while. They did the normal tests and everything and they found something completely devastating. I was diagnosed with Tuberculosis. According to the doctor's I've had it for a while but it never surfaced. All they told me was "Sorry. We don't have a cure, just some medicine. It isn't that effective for adults.". How sucky is that? I told them to just let me go. Why take medicine when they just told me it probably wouldn't work? There isn't a point._

_I've slowly been getting weaker and weaker. I run a fever all day every day. I've lost almost thirty pounds and I'm delirious all the time. I started coughing up blood yesterday, too. Is it bad that I wish I could die now? It hurts so bad, Jerome. It hurts. I'm scared. What comes next? What happens when I die? Will there be a heaven and hell?_

_I'm dying, Jerome. Dying. Every night I lay in bed and I just feel the tears slip down the sides of my face. It's so unreal, you know? A month ago we were doing some parkour map on minecraft and having the best time in the world. What did I do to deserve this? I made millions of people happy, didn't I? Save a few from suicide? How is this fair? Excuse any tears stains, Jerome. The tears just fall out on their own now._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I don't want to go. I don't want to go._

_Jerome, save me. Please, save me. I don't want to live without you. I feel so foolish. Right when I'm about to die I realize that I love you. The man I've known since fourth grade. And I just realized that I love you. I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner._

_Now we'll miss out on the all the dates we could have had. Our first kiss. Our first time. Marriage. Children. A kiss in the rain. A walk through the park at night. I'm so sorry. I wish I realized sooner._

_Goodbye, Jerome._

_I love you to the moon and back._

_You'll always be my bacca._

_My diamond in the sky._

_Forever._

_Always yours,_

_Mitchell Hughes._

* * *

Hey guys! Slushy here. Sorry for the sad story. I hope you enjoyed! Much luv to everyone.


End file.
